Favourite Prince
Introduction The Favourite Prince features allows you to set your favourite prince(s) on your top page as well as your profile icon. This is separate from the teams you set for battle. This feature is available to players rank 10 and above. Setting Up Once the Favourite Prince feature becomes available, you will be prompted to form its members once you visit the Prince Management screen. * Press the Favourite Prince 推し王子 button to access the formation screen. * To set up your princes, tap the Change Princes 王子入れ替え button * Fill in the slots with the princes of your choice. * Select the prince that you will set as your Profile Icon. * Tap the OK button to confirm. Note that your profile icon will appear in the following: *Communities *Friends List *Score Challenge *Welcome Parties In the Support List, the leader in your main team is the one to appear. Photo Maker Tap the Photo Maker button to access the screen. The princes to appear in the Photo Maker are the princes you have set in your Favourite Prince formation. Photo Maker Screen Princes can be freely dragged around and resized with pinch-in/pinch-out gestures when selected. There are also different features to customize your photos: * Expressions - Changes the expression of the selected prince * Position - Changes the position of the selected prince. **「後」- Send backward **「前」- Bring forward * Background - Changes the background of the image. Several backgrounds need to be purchased for 100 Ring shards **You can now also change it to real life background, press on 「内蔵カメラ」and confirm. * Information ON/OFF - Toggles the visibility of your player information (Name, Player ID, Community) Once you are finished setting up, press the camera icon to take a picture. Press 「端末に保存」 to save the image to your device, otherwise press 「戻る」 return to cancel. 'Backgrounds' bg_01.jpg bg_02.jpg bg_03.jpg bg_04.jpg bg_05.jpg bg_06.jpg bg_07.jpg bg_08.jpg bg_09.jpg bg_10.jpg bg_11.jpg bg_12.jpg bg_13.jpg bg_14.jpg bg_15.jpg bg_16.jpg bg_17.jpg bg_18.jpg bg_29.jpg bg_30.jpg bg_31.jpg bg_32.jpg bg_33.jpg 'Limited Backgrounds' Bride of the Snow Moon Flower bg_19.jpg bg_20.jpg bg_21.jpg bg_22.jpg bg_23.jpg bg_24.jpg bg_25.jpg bg_26.jpg bg_27.jpg bg_28.jpg Tears Falling Upon Skyscrapers bg_34.jpg bg_35.jpg bg_36.jpg The Starry Fireworks I Watch With You bg_37.jpg bg_38.jpg bg_39.jpg bg_40.jpg Sword of Determination X Dance of Love bg_41.jpg bg_42.jpg bg_43.jpg Sparkling Night bg_44.jpg bg_45.jpg bg_46.jpg Memories of Distant Sea Foam bg_47.jpg bg_48.jpg Beyond Longing ~A Clown's Tears~ bg_49.jpg bg_50.jpg bg_51.jpg bg_52.jpg bg_53.jpg Date ~Time of Changing Colors~ bg_54.jpg bg_55.jpg bg_56.jpg bg_57.jpg bg_58.jpg PRINCE OR VILLAIN bg_59.jpg bg_60.jpg bg_61.jpg Bird Song of Blessing bg_62.jpg bg_63.jpg bg_64.jpg bg_65.jpg bg_66.jpg bg_67.jpg bg_68.jpg bg_69.jpg King of Ocean Sins bg_70.jpg bg_71.jpg Hazy Air of Love in the Onsen of Fortune bg_72.jpg Memories and an Enjoyable Night bg_73.jpg bg_74.jpg bg_75.jpg bg_76.jpg bg_77.jpg bg_78.jpg bg_79.jpg bg_80.jpg 'Frequently Asked Questions' I cannot find the Favourite Prince button! The arrow points to nothing! Please ensure that your device satisfies the minimum requirements of the application. Using anything outside the requirements will not guarantee the game to function properly. Android My photos weren't saved! You will need to allow or give permission to the app to save your photos. Photos are usually saved in the "Pictures" folder of your Android device.